torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Archery Feats
Focuses on ranged attack abilities and bonuses. Sample feats include Arrow in the Wind, Far Shot, and Shot on the Run. Fighters may select Archery feats as bonus feats. Aim Weaponry Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: You can spend a move action to aim your attack. Any attack you make immediately after (the same round as) an aim action gains +2 circumstance bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 archery and weaponry feats you have (in any combination) on attack and damage rolls. You can use aim with ranged weapons up to 30 ft. This range increases by 10 ft. for every archery feat you have. Armorbane Archery Prerequisites: Dex 15, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +9. Benefit: Your attacks with bows ignore up to 1 point of armor bonus to AC, and extra 1 point for every 2 archery feats you have. Arrow in the Wind Archery Prerequisites: Dex 15, base attack bonus +4. Benefit: Your attacks with bows ignore penalties caused by normal weather. If you have 5 archery feats, whenever you fire a magic bow, or a magic arrow from any bow, your attacks also ignore magical weather, such as caused by wind wall. If you have 9 archery feats, whenever you fire a magic bow, or a magic arrow from any bow, your arrows pass through walls of force and prismatic walls (you might be unable to see your target in case of prismatic wall however). Arrow of Opportunity Archery Prerequisites: Dex 15, Point Blank Shot, Base attack bonus +12. Benefit: You can make attacks of opportunity with bows up to range of 20 ft., plus another 10 ft. per 2 Archery feats you have. Barrage Command See Command feats. Bowyer Archery Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Craft (bowyer/fletcher) checks, and extra +1 for every 2 archery feats you have. You can create magic bows and arrows as if you had appropriate feats. You can substitute required spells with scrolls containing those spells (scrolls are consumed during item's creation). You can substitute caster level with your ranks in the Craft (bowyer/fletcher) skill. Combat Archery Archery Prerequisites: Dex 19, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +10. Benefit: You do not incur any attacks of opportunity for firing a bow when threatened. Distant Shot Epic Prerequisites: Dex 25, Far Shot, Point Blank Shot, Spot 20 ranks. Benefit: You may throw or fire a ranged weapon at any target within line of sight, with no penalty for range. Eagle Eye Archery Prerequisites: Spot 10 ranks, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot. Benefit: When making ranged attack with a bow or crossbow, you ignore 2 points of size bonus to AC for every 2 archery feats you have. Far Shot Archery Prerequisite: Point Blank Shot. Benefit: Range increments of projectile weapons you use increase by one-half (multiply by 1½). For every 2 archery feats you have, you can ignore 1 point of penalty on attack rolls caused by range. Feet-Shooting Archery Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +2, any archery feat. Benefit: As a full-round action, you make a ranged attack with bow while prone. This attack provokes attacks of opportunity but your foes do not gain the usual +4 bonus for attacking a prone enemy. You gain a +1 circumstance bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 archery feats, on this attack roll. If you have 4 archery feats, you can use your full Strength bonus while shooting from prone position, as if the bow had mighty quality with enough bonus. If you have 7 archery feats, you can shoot from a prone position as a standard action. Homing Arrow Archery Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +9, Armorbane, Point Blank Shot. Benefit: When you fire a magic bow or a magic arrow from any bow, your attacks ignore up to 1 point of enhancement and/or deflection bonuses to AC (in any combination) for every 2 archery feats you have. Impaling Shot Epic Your shots can impale a target to any adjacent terrain. Prerequisites: Dex 25, Precise Shot, Str 25. Benefit: As a standard action you may make an impaling shot. Any opponent struck by your shot must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + ½ your base attack bonus + your Strength modifier) or be impaled by your arrow. Such wounds are deep and must be pulled from the body. The victim can remove the missile as a swift action suffering an additional amount of damage equal to the base damage dice of the missile. The victim can choose not to pull the arrow from his body, but suffers a cumulative -1 penalty to attack rolls, Reflex saving throws, and skill checks while it is impaling him from the pain. Double this penalty for Concentration checks. Example: The arrow dealt 1d8+15 points of damage to the target who failed their saving throw and was pinned to an adjacent wall. The target pulls it out and suffers another 1d8 points of damage. Special: The missile must be longer than the target is deep. A typical arrow can impale a Medium size creature, but not a Large creature. Manyshot ''' Archery '''Prerequisites: Dex 17, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +6 Benefit: As a standard action, you may fire two arrows at a single opponent within 30 feet. Both arrows use the same attack roll (with a -2 penalty) to determine success and deal damage normally (but see Special). For every five points of base attack bonus you have above +6, you may add one additional arrow to this attack, to a maximum of four arrows at a base attack bonus of +16. However, each arrow after the second adds a cumulative -2 penalty on the attack roll (for a total penalty of -4 for three arrows and -6 for four). Damage reduction and other resistances apply separately against each arrow fired. Special: Regardless of the number of arrows you fire, you apply precision-based damage only once. If you score a critical hit, only the first arrow fired deals critical damage; all others deal regular damage. Marksman Archery Prerequisite: Dex 15, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +8. Benefit: You can add your Dexterity bonus to damage rolls with projectile weapons up to a range of 30 feet. For every 2 archery feats you have, the range improves by 10 ft. If you have 9 archery feats, mundane arrows you fire from a magic bow are treated as magical for purposes of bypassing damage reduction. Mounted Archery Mounted See Mounted feats. Natural Archer Archery See Talent feats. Point Blank Shot Archery Benefit: You get a +1 competence bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot Archery Prerequisite: Dex 15, Point Blank Shot. Benefit: You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard -4 penalty on your attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore 1 points of AC bonus granted by cover for every 2 archery feats you have. Your ranged attacks ignore 10% of concealment for every 2 archery feats you have. Total cover and total concealment provide their normal benefits against your ranged attacks. Ranged Disarm Archery Prerequisites: Dex 13, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +3. Benefit: As a standard action you can make an attack with a bow at opponent's hand with a -8 penalty to attack roll. If you hit, the target must make attack roll against DC 10 + damage he suffers from the attack + 1 for every 2 archery feats you have. If he fails, he is disarmed. Locked gauntlets and other effects that make disarming character more difficult confer their bonus on the target's opposed attack roll. Ranged Flank Archery Prerequisites: Arrow of Opportunity, Combat Archery, Point Blank Shot, base attack bonus +15. Benefit: When wielding a bow, you can flank opponents within 10 ft. as if you held a reach weapon. This range increases by 5 feet for every 2 archery feats you have, up to a maximum of 30 ft. Rapid Shot Archery Prerequisites: Dex 13, Point Blank Shot. Benefit: You can get one extra attack per round with a ranged weapon. The attack is at your highest base attack bonus, but each attack you make in that round (the extra one and the normal ones) takes a -2 penalty. You must use the full attack action to use this feat. Ricochet Epic Prerequisites: Dex 23, base attack bonus +21, Point Blank Shot. Benefits: You can shoot enemies you have no line of effect to, if the line of effect could be made with up to 4 connected straight lines and the target is within 1st range increment. If you have 3 epic feats, whenever your target can't see you, he is flat-footed against your first shot in an encounter. Shot On The Run Archery See Agility feats. Sniper Archery Benefit: As a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you may add your ranks in the Spot skill to one ranged attack roll against a target more than 1 range increment away. If the attack hits, it is automatically confirmed as a critical hit. If it would be a critical hit anyway thanks to the attack roll, it deals maximum damage. Sure Shot Epic You are a deadly shot. Prerequisites: Dex 25, Aim, Precise Shot. Benefit: When taking an Aim action, you may now hold your Aim for multiple rounds, gaining the cumulative benefits of that feat for every round you hold your Aim. The maximum benefit you can gain from an Aim action is +2 per archery feat you have. If you are damaged or distracted during your Aim action, you must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + damage dealt + 2 per round Aim has been held already, or DC 30 + circumstance modifiers if a distracting event and not a damaging one) or lose your Aim bonus. Swarm of Arrows Archery Prerequisites: Dex 19, Base attack bonus +15. Benefit: As a full-round action, you may fire an arrow at your full base attack bonus at one opponents for every archery feat you have within a 60 ft long cone. Zen Archery Spirit Prerequisites: Wis 13, base attack bonus +1. Benefits: You may use your Wisdom bonus in place of your Dexterity bonus with ranged attack rolls. If you have 3 archery and spirit feats and 8 ranks in Listen, any opponent you can hear is considered an opponent you can see for purposes of targeting her with ranged attacks. Category:Feats